Interruptions
by PartumAnimas
Summary: Jack and Ianto are finally alone together. The Hub is empty... The rift isn't active, and no strange goings on have been reported as yet. But will Jack and Ianto really have a whole day without interruptions? Set between Exit Wounds and Childen of Earth
1. Fancy a coffee?

The sun was finally dissolving into the horizon, an orange mist clung to the soon-to-be night sky; the last rays of light bounced off the water that was forever descending the mysterious fountain of Cardiff Bay. Few were around at this time; everyone at home with their families after a long day at work- but torchwood's work had yet to begin.

It had been a slow morning and afternoon, so slow in fact that Jack had given Ianto and Gwen permission to leave; he would call if they were needed. Gwen had left quite enthusiastically; it was Rhys' birthday so he would be pleased. Of course Ianto didn't leave; the excuse he had given was that some forms and other admin stuff needed to be done, Jack had played along but he knew Ianto just wanted to keep him company.

"Are you hungry sir?" Jack turned around to see Ianto standing in the doorway of his office; his eyebrows rose slightly in an inquisitive manner, awaiting his captain's reply.

"Not particularly Ianto, but you can go if you are of course." Jack replied as he turned back round to face the many papers scattered across his desk. He suddenly felt Ianto's hand on his shoulder and looked back at his handsome Welshman.

"How about you take a break from the forms and I make us a coffee?"Ianto smiled sincerely at Jack and gave his shoulder a gentle but firm pat; Jack placed his own hand over Ianto's and stroked it affectionately.

"That sounds good." He admitted as he stood up and walked out of his office, hand in hand with the man who could make coffee after coffee and never scold him, but made his heart melt and body burn with one single look.

In fact, coffee never happened. Ianto had been about to grab two mugs when he had an epiphany: the hub was empty; the rift seemed fine; and jack smelt even better than usual. "What am I doing making coffee at a time like this?" Ianto thought humorously to himself.

Ianto Jones spun on his feet to face Jack, who was standing about a meter away – too far. Ianto took one stride forwards and pulled Captain Jack Harkness into a passionate and hungry kiss.

"What happened to coffee?" panted jack when the two finally pulled apart, though he definitely wasn't complaining.

"Screw the coffee." Ianto murmured as he dove in once again for another, very steamy, kiss.

They both attempted to make it to Jack's "bedroom" but it was pretty obvious they weren't willing to part long enough to pull open the hatch. Consequently, the paper that had been in sort of order on Jack's desk were now sprawled over the floor. Jack pushed the extremely sexy tea boy onto the wood.

"You know I love that suit," jack said as he gazed lustfully at Ianto, "but I think it would look much better on the floor."

Ianto smirked mischievously as he began to strip, "You're sure you wouldn't prefer the coffee?" Jack laughed; it was obvious coffee was the last thing on the captain's mind. Jack unzipped the fly on his lover's trousers while Ianto unbuttoned his dark blue shirt, shivering ever so slightly when jack caressed his thighs. Ianto's legs were suddenly exposed to the cold air of the room, making him shiver even more. Now, the only items of clothing remaining on Ianto's surprisingly toned body were: a silver silk tie, hanging loose around his neck, and black cotton boxers.

Ianto started to slowly kiss Jack's neck, working his way down to the collarbone and back up again; nibbling softly on the left ear of his invincible hero. Jack could feel Ianto's warm breath condensing onto his skin, mingling with perspiration as his body grew warmer. Ianto moved his lips even closer and whispered; "Now it's your turn." Vibrations bounced across Jack Harkness' ear drums, causing him to close his eyes and gasp in quiet satisfaction.

With his eyes still closed, Jack slid his brace straps off his shoulders, while Ianto traced his jaw line with soft, moist lips, flicking his tongue over the burning skin. Jack allowed his trousers to fall to the ground, secretly smiling to himself as he witnessed Ianto's own smile falter momentarily. After everything, Ianto was still nervous, no matter how much he tried to disguise that. Jack wouldn't have it any other way; to know that it was him that made Ianto's heart beat that little bit faster; he couldn't help but imagine that was what kept him alive.

Jack pushed Ianto's chin upwards so the pale blue eyes met his, then he kissed him once again; their tongues danced together, never loosing contact; Jack could taste the famous coffee that lingered on Ianto's taste buds. Ianto took in the smell of Jack's sweat, no doubt radiating fifty first century pheromones – no wonder he couldn't resist.

Ianto then moved his attention downwards, kissing a trail along Jack's neck until he reached the light blue shirt that still covered the captain's chest. Ianto kissed the top button before loosening it and repeated the process with the rest; Jack watched Ianto's head getting lower with each button and swallowed impatiently; his boxer briefs getting that extra bit tighter.

Jack's whole body was suddenly overcome with adrenalin and he couldn't wait any longer; he pulled his Ianto up by the tie and pushed him onto his back, straddling him as he did so. Jack kissed Ianto's forehead in a moment of loving intimacy before bringing his mouth over his lover's nipple. Ianto jerked slightly as he felt the moistness of Jack's tongue coming into contact with his skin; aroused by the sucking sensation, his nipple began to harden, along with something else. He tipped his head back in euphoria and bit his bottom lip, anticipating what was to come.

Jack felt Ianto growing beneath him and began to work his way down towards the waistline with his tongue; slowly pulling down the boxers, centimetres at a time. Ianto was overcome with ecstasy as he felt Jack take him into his mouth and gasped, tipping his head back even further. He felt the heat of the captain's saliva, the smoothness of his tongue, the humidity of his breath and it all became nearly too much; Ianto arched his back and buried his hands deep into Jack's thick, brown hair; drawing closer and closer to the point of climax.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I? Said an unfortunately familiar voice from the doorway; Jack lifted up his head and turned around, only to see the face of, none other than, Captain John Hart.


	2. John Hart

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts etc. I'm sorry this chapter is so short and well... not exciting. But I'm feeling much uninspired right now. So I'm afraid this is all I could do. Feedback would be great (:**

Ianto pulled his shirt over him in an attempt to hold on to at least a fraction of his dignity and gave John a very dirty look, "You." He stated simply as he buried a growl deep in his throat.

"Nice to see you too eye candy." John Hart said with a smile visible on his smug face, "by all means, don't stop on my account, I'm perfectly comfortable watching...Unless you need an extra pair of hands of course?" Ianto rolled his eyes, much like he always did when Captain John Hart was around. _What is it with the 51__st__ century men and war clothes?_ Ianto had to wonder as he pondered the jacket, letting his eyes move from Harts get up to Jack's coat hanging on the rack.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Jack impatiently, unlike Ianto he was making no attempt to cover up, he was much more self assured as it happened.

John avoided the question and looked Jack up and down, lingering on a specific bodily part. "My, how you've grown." He flashed a wolfish grin at his handsome former lover. Ianto felt like punching him, he was just so...arrogant; and of course he hated that he always flirted with Jack, never taking the hint. Ianto quickly grabbed his trousers and pulled them on, forgetting about the boxers, and stood up next to jack, who was still naked.

Jack held Ianto's hand, proving to his lover that John was in no way amusing him, "Just tell us what you want Hart." He demanded flatly.

John sighed, finally breaking eye contact with Jack and began to shuffle his feet in an uncomfortable manner, "It would appear that I need your help."

"Why an earth would we help you." Snapped Ianto as he took a step forward so that his face was centimetres away from John's; his arms hanging tensely at his sides with his hands clenched into tight fists. Some may have found this intimidating, but not John Hart. C'mon, he was worse than Jack: having a handsome Welshman that close was quite the turn on.

John suddenly, with no warning whatsoever, pulled Ianto Jones into him, kissing him with brute force, pushing his tongue onto the tightly closed lips. Ianto lifted up his hands and shoved him back with all his strength, causing the man to ricochet off the glass panel that served as a wall.

Hart laughed as he steadied himself, wiping his mouth and licking his lips in a taunting way. Jack crossed his arms and glared at his ex, "What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"Oh please!" John spat in disbelief, "You would have done the same, wait...No. Look. You have." He once again let his eyes focus on Jack's lower body and raised his eyebrows.

"If you're here to talk business, just go wait in the board room while we get dressed. Please." John reluctantly followed Jack's instructions and left the office.

Jack finally got dressed, and snapped his braces into place as Ianto straightened out the tie he had been wearing all along. Both now fully dressed and ready for action.

Ianto faced Jack and gave him a weak smile, "I guess we better go find out what he's up to then."

"Guess so." Jack agreed as they headed towards the board room.

The two entered the room to find John sitting quite comfortably, lounge position: his legs resting on the table. Ianto violently pulled out a chair of his own, turning it round as he did so, and sat down with his arms crossed and leaning on what should be the back. He waited for Jack to say something. Jack remained standing, and his eyes focused on Hart, he crossed his arms and rose his head, "So, congratulations. You've got my attention. Don't waste it."


	3. An Old Friend

**Another short chapter, kind of... Nothing exciting that much, just a quick plot "filler-in". Reviews appreciated. Will try and write more soon (:**

Captain John Hart hesitated, and considered how he would begin his story. "Right, well. I suppose I should start at the beginning..."

"That is generally the preferred approach." Ianto Jones never could resist a sarcastic comment, but it seemed as though Hart chose not to acknowledge it.

"When I left here, the last time, when that doc and that pretty Asian girl... well...I decided to travel a bit, in this century, see the earth at its greatest...stay out of trouble for while...but...it seems trouble is not so easily avoided when your me." John looked at Jack, addressing him directly when he next spoke, "Turns out I ran into an old friend of ours..."

Jack could tell by the glum expression on Hart's face, that the term "friend" was being used _very _loosely, he took a deep breath; anticipating the bad news he was about to receive. "...Who?"

"You remember a "Captain Maxwell Hyde?" John asked; his voice all of a sudden casual. Jack nodded and gestured him to carry on. "Well, turns out he broke out of Rehab, all of them...twice... He managed to get himself a temporary vortex manipulator and escape the Fifty-First Century. Three guesses which century he ended up in." Ianto opened his mouth to speak when Hart held up his hand to stop him, "Save it for the sarcasm eye candy, it was rhetorical."

"So, what does this have anything to do with you th-"

"I'm getting to it! So, we got talking, he explained how he escaped rehab and he asked about you, I told him about your little team here, about torchwood. And for the record, he didn't think much of the name "torchwood" either...

"I didn't know at the time but turns out he spiked my drink, then next thing I knew I was laying flat on my back in an alleyway. But... he took my vortex manipulator...he left a note."

Jack held out his hand as John reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal canister, Jack couldn't help but notice the similarity between it and a cyber info-stamp; he grabbed hold of it and aimed it at the projection wall, pressing the small switch on the end as he did so.

The image of a man appeared, he was dressed in 1920's attire: a three piece tan suit that seemed to be made out of Linen. He held the jacket over his arm and his sleeves were rolled up ever so slightly, just so you were able to see a gold watch loose on his wrist. He had rather pronounced features but was extremely handsome nonetheless (Ianto wondered whether 51st century people possessed an "attractive gene").

"Captain Hart, It was nice catching up but do I have business to attend to. You have no doubt noticed you are missing one mighty fine wrist-strap, it is now in my possession. However, it is not the only thing of yours I have taken. John Hart, I have stolen your identity, I was lucky enough to get hold of a cloning device from a nice fellow before I left home. I'd expect after I'm done you'll never see the light of day again" The man began to whisper, "There's some types of rehab even you don't know about Hart." With a final smirk the image waved smugly to the men and said its goodbye. "Have fun in the 21st century Captain." And the projection was over.

For a moment, no one said anything. Then Jack, being the man he is, simply said, "You know, he used to be a lot more fun." He had a glazed look in his eyes, as if remembering something. Ianto looked up at jack, and glared at him.

"Please tell me you didn't."

**(A couple of people have said they don't understand the last line, I'm here just to push them that extra way into getting it: what could Captain Jack Harkness, being the man he is, possibly do with a very handsome time agent that he would consider fun? Something that Ianto probably doesn't want to hear about him doing with another man? If you still don't understand... I'm pretty sure you really need to develop the dirty side of your mind. Hehe).**


	4. Too Many In Ianto's Opinion

**This is just a filler, I prrromiseeee I will do an actual chapter sooooon. (:**

Jack chuckled when he witnessed the slightly horrified look etched onto Ianto's face, and before he could reply John got in there first. "Jack? Ha, "didn't" isn't in his vocabulary. Nor mine in fact."

Ianto didn't bother with a response; he just stood up stiffly and walked out of the room, shaking his head as he did so. He made his way to the small sofa in the hub and slumped down onto it.

It seemed that nearly every week he leant about one of Jack's old partners. "_Is that what I'll end up being? Just some name amongst a thousand others, only rarely remembered, just when my name happens to pop up in conversation... Jack, he couldn't forget me, could he?" _Ianto buried his face in his hands and closed his eyes, trying to block out every name, he'd remembered them all; not willingly of course...they just stuck. Each of them lucky enough to be loved by Jack, maybe some more than others- he couldn't be sure. He wondered where he would fit in amongst them.

Almost silent footsteps made their way towards him, growing louder as they did so. Ianto didn't have to look up to know it was Jack; his heart recognised the rhythm and started to beat faster to match them. "Ianto, are you okay...?" Jack stood still about a metre away from him, as if he was scared of touching him.

Ianto took his hands away from his face and smiled one of his superficial smiles. "I'm fine." He lied, only to receive a sympathetic look from Jack as he sat down next to him.

"'I'm Fine': the most commonly used lie in the entire universe. In my experience people only say I'm fine, when they're really not." Ianto sighed; most people would just accept whatever he said, but not Jack.

"You caught me... but it doesn't matter how I am, we have to go find this... "Max" person..." Jack took Ianto's hand within both of his, stroking the hairs on the back; he leant his head forward so that his forehead was resting on Ianto's. He sighed and whispered quietly, "Ianto, it does matter how you are, it always does." Ianto smiled and shifted closer to Jack. "And you know what, the quicker we find Max, the quicker we can get back to my office and finish what we started." Ianto chuckled as Jack smiled that killer smile and winked at him.

Ianto smiled back but rolled his eyes, Jack always knew how to make him feel better. He placed his hand under Jack's chin and kissed him, just a small one; like a thank you.

At that very moment John walked over to them again, "God. Don't you two ever give it a rest?" The two groaned at John's impeccable bad timing. "I wouldn't mind watching, but we do have an ex time agent to catch?" Jack stood up, holding Ianto's hand and pulling him up with him.

"There's no 'we' Hart. There's you, and then there's us." He straightened out his coat collar, "Now let's go find Max. Take me where you last saw him."


End file.
